


Late Night Thoughts (Haikyuu NSFW)

by cumt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Car Sex, Caught, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gags, Gen, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Impact Play, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumt/pseuds/cumt
Summary: Late night thoughts that go through my head and I write down. I cannot write sfw or fluff. Characters are post timeskip or 3rd years. There will be warnings before each chapter. More will be added to tags. Few free to comment and like!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Alisa/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	1. How horny are they (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> rating how horny some characters are and sex ig

**1- Karasuno**

Ukai Keishin- ima have to rate this man a 6/10 on the horny scale. He’s a busy guy, he’ll be in the mood sometimes, eh hopefully. He can slang dick though. Even if he’s not in the mood he’ll throw you some dick so you’ll be satisfied.

Takeda Ittetsu- he gets a 4/10 on the horny scale. He’s also a busy guy but he’ll be in the mood  _ sometimes _ . Honestly, I’d see him wanting to cuddle and nap more than fucking you into the mattress!

Shimizu Kiyoko- 6/10 on the horny scale. I see her more as reserved. But when she’s in the mood you’ll have a great session of lovemaking!

Yachi Hitoka- 2/10 on the horny scale. She’s a shy lil baby, she takes her time with you extremely seriously and loves the time you spend lovemaking. Butttt that’s only rarely because the idea of it honestly makes her so nervous.

Sawamura Daichi- 6/10 on the horny scale. He’ll fuck you even if he’s not in the mood. He just adores being able to make you feel good. THIS MAN PRAISES YOUR BODY!!

Sugawara Kōshi- 8/10 on the horny scale. This mans definitely the definition of “ima freak bitch handcuffs leashes”. He loves sex with you! You both explore new things to do together in the bedroom!

Azumane Asahi- 4/10 on the horny scale. Sex is a rare meaningful thing the two of you will share together. More lovemaking then sex!

Nishinoya Yū- 9.5/10-10/10 on the horny scale. This mans could bend you over a fucking toilet and fuck you because this dude is HORNY. He slangs dick any second of the day.

Tanaka Ryūnosuke- 7/10 on the horny scale. He’ll fuck you when he’s not in the mood. Big fan of cockwarming!

Ennoshita Chikara- 6/10 on the horny scale. He’s more for satisfying you than himself. If he could live between your legs we would.

Kinoshita Hisashi- 5/10 on the horny scale. He’s lowkey baby ngl. He loves to please you but would rather nap on your lap while you play with his hair.

Narita Kazuhito- 3/10 on the horny scale. He loves to actually do things with you, like picking up a new hobby together. He makes love with you not just sex or fucking.

Kageyama Tobio- 4/10 on the horny scale. This man only thinks of volleyball 24/7. The only time he’s sticking his dick in you is for a special occasion or if the cold shower didn’t kill his raging boner. Sorry🥶

Hinata Shōyō- 7/10 on the horny scale. He thinks about volleyball a lot, buttt he’ll still throw you some dick. It’s probably more relaxed sex then anything. You’ll both talk about your day while he gives you the pipe.

Tsukishima Kei- 6/10 on the horny scale. He’ll fuck you  only when he’s horny. Sorry, he’ll blow you off if he’s not in the mood leaving you with just yourself and or your toys. He’s definitely into some freaky shit.

Yamaguchi Tadashi- 8/10 on the horny scale. He’s horny but he’ll be scared to admit he wants to do something. But once he does get the confidence he’ll 100% let you top him, sometimes he’ll be top but not often enough! Cute switch that leans more on the subside!

  
  


**2-Fukurōdani**

Bokuto Kōtarō- 10/10 on the horny scale. If this man ain’t hard he’s prolly in emo mode. Don’t worry your mouth can fix that! Wear his jersey and you won’t be walking that week.

Washio Tatsuki- 5/10 on the horny scale. Special occasions or when you both are very intimate. Lovemaking only!

Sarukui Yamato- 5/10 on the horny scale. Your needs are above his. Takes his mf time on you bro. Once again lovemaking not senseless fucking.

Akaashi Keiji- 7/10 on the horny scale. Mans takes him mf time too!! He puts them skilled fingers to work thooo.

Konoha Akinori- 8/10-9/10- he’s a freak. simple as that. he likes to try new things with you, so he will fuck you a lot just to experiment the said new things he found.

Anahori Shūichi- 4/10 on the horny scale. mans is lowkey baby. but he likes to have his sexy time with you bae!

Komi Haruki- 7/10 on the horny scale. Mans will lay the pipe even if you’re the only one in the mood. takes his time with your body, you are like a jewel to him. He is CAREFUL with you.

Onaga Wataru- 5/10 on the horny scale. Takes his time. Likes to do more cuddly positions.

  
  


**3- Nekoma**

Kuroo Tetsurō- 7/10 on the horny scale. This dork will fuck you while he does his homework. He’d probably crack a stupid science joke when he’s going down on you and you’ll just stare at him like: 👁👄👁

Kai Nobuyuki- 6/10 on the horny scale. He loves to satisfy your needs rather than his own. He much rather go down on you then just fuck.

Yaku Morisuke- 8/10 on the horny scale. He likes to try new things, sometimes. Fan of cuddly sex. Sex is cute and humorous with him!

Yamamoto Taketora- 9/10 on the horny scale. He’s VERY jealous when it comes to you. If he sees you look at another guy like you wanna eye fuck him or if a guy starts eye-fucking you, prepare yourself. He will mark you up and make you scream his name like it’s the only name you’ve ever known. 

Kozume Kenma- 4/10 on the horny scale. He will fuck you while he plays his games. But don’t get in the way out he’ll get annoyed and pull out just leaving you there horny asf.

Fukunaga Shohei- 5/10 on the horny scale. He’s just so cute, your body is a temple. Takes his time giving you what you need, he doesn’t even care if he finishes or not as long as you’re satisfied. 

Inuoka Sō- 6/10 on the horny scale. Eekkk lil baby likes to get it on with you! He’s always so happy when he’s filling you up, he’s silly grin when he’s balls deep in you absolutely rearranging your guts.

Haiba Lev- 6/10 on the horny scale. This giant clumsy boy is just so adorable in bed. But he’d be way too nervous to be in control due to his lack of experience and size. He’d eventually learn to be more dominant as your relationship continues!

Shibayama Yuki- 7/10 on the horny scale. Two words: yoga positions. He adores being between your legs. He swears you’re a gift from above.

  
  


**4-Inarizaki High**

Kita Shinsuke- 7/10 on the horny scale. Okay, one thing he’s baby buttt he absolutely takes control. Don’t let the sweet lil face deceive you, he’ll rut into you like there’s no tomorrow.

Ōmimi Ren- 6/10 on the horny scale. Idk feels like he’d have his resting bitch face on even when he’s balls deep in you.

Ojiro Aran- 8/10 on the horny scale. Isn’t really adventurous when it comes to sex. He takes his time so you both feel good. Big fan of post-sex cuddles though!

Ginjima Hitoshi- 5/10 on the horny scale. ANOTHER MAN I STG HAS ANOTHER RESTING BITCH FACE DURING SEX!!

Miya Atsumu- 10/10 on the horny scale. THIS MF!! You won’t be able to tell if he’s just fucking with you or actually wants to fuck you!! Big ass mf tease.

Suna Rintarō- 6/10 on the horny scale. Honestly, you can’t tell if he’s bored with his facial expression. But he enjoys it, I promise!

Miya Osamu- 6/10 on the horny scale. Unlike his dick face brother, he doesn’t tease you just to get you turned then not fw you. He will fuck you, and he is good at what he does. (Mans def has crumbs in his fucking bed😭😭).

Kosaku Yūto- 7/10 on the horny scale. Lemme say one thing, mmmmmm those fucking thighs. Those things 😭🤤.

Riseki Heisuke- 6/10 on the horny scale. Hmm, I see him liking to give oral. He’d rather just be in between your legs then be inside of you. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want that glock glock 3000 though so give it to him.

Akagi Michinari- 5/10 on the horny scale. He’s also so cute. Definitely a fan of spooning sex. LOVES your ass, he squeezes your perfect ass allll the mf time.


	2. ass or tiddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple characters and what I feel their preference is
> 
> warnings: slightly nsfw and my dirty mouth

Hinata Shōyō: **TIDDIES.** he loves them knockers. he likes to hold them when you cuddle. doesn’t care if they’re big or small. loves to squish them. if you have nipple piercings he’ll cry because they are just so beautiful to him. tiddie fuck him, he will cum instantly.

Kageyama Tobio: **ass.** he loves your ass. he isn’t much for pda but if you’re out in public he’ll have his hand resting on that ass babes. at home though..damn. he might think of volleyball 24/7, but damn mama yo cheeks like two volleyballs😭😭. slaps it when you bend over or if you walk past him. anal, and anal toys. he loves your blue plug with the pretty jewel. 

Tsukishima Kei: **ass.** he’s a big boy, lanky mf with them long ass fingers and big hands. he’s an ass man by heart. when you spoon he likes how you both fit perfect together, of course he’d never tell you that though. he likes when he can grind his hard cock between your soft cheeks, how it’s a comfortable fit. he loves positions where your ass jiggles against him. omg. when you wear heels..he gets a lil flustered seeing how nice your ass looks due to the lift from said heels.

Nishinoya Yū: **BOTH.** He doesn’t care if they’re small or big, if you’re flat or thick asf. he loves your ass and tits so much. he’ll suck your tiddies, leave bite marks and hickies all over them. leave your nipples swollen and sensitive. and let’s not forget he’ll hug you from behind just so he can grind himself on your ass. he’ll smack it in public too, he doesn’t care. if you’re out somewhere he has no shame, he’ll stick his hand down the back of your pants or skirt and grope your ass. Mans doesn’t give a single shit.

Miya Osamu: **ass.** he loves your ass. he loves when you help him cook or bake in those tight little shorts, or in just his shirt. fuck the food, he’s shoving his cock into your ass. spitting on your tight little asshole...he loves when you come to work and wear those jeans. he might just have to flip the sign to closed so he can fuck you over his desk.

Miya Atsumu: **boobs.** if he’s not busy with his hands they’re most likely down your shirt, playing with your nipples, pinching them, making them hard all well his eyes are somewhere else. he likes when you ride him and your tits push against his face, or when they’re right in perfect position to be sucked on. definitely sucks them until you physically cannot have him do it anymore. 

Oikawa Tōru: **ass.** as we know his man is flat asf. he loves your ass sooo much. even if you don’t have much either, he won’t care. he loves your ass no matter the size. will be 100% down for anal. he will eat your ass if you let him too.


End file.
